Our Story
by fangirlfeels12
Summary: Percy is an ordinary boy from the seam in district 12. When he's sent to the games with the girl he likes, Annabeth. they need to help each other survive, but only 1 can be victor. What can they do?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I'm fangirlfeels12! This is my first story ever to be written! I really hope you enjoy the first chapter, I appreciate everyone who reviews and reads it. **

PERCY

When I woke up the sunlight streamed through the window of my bedroom. I climbed out of my sheets and dressed in some hunting gear before heading out to meet Gale, Katniss, and Annabeth in the woods. I opened my front door, and closed it quietly as my brother, Tyson, was sleeping. I turned and started on my way to the woods, which wasn't far from the Seam. The woods were blocked off by an electric fence put up by the Capitol to keep us in the district, but in District 12 the fence wasn't usually on so we were safe to cross into the forest and hunt. I arrived at the fence, and pulled myself through a gap. Once I was in the woods I retrieved my hunting knife that I had named Riptide. Knife in hand, I went to find the others.

"Jackson! You're finally here. Let's get started then," my friend Gale shouted when I reached the clearing where my friends had gathered. The other three had already arrived. Gale stopped in the middle of the clearing, where he had clearly been pacing impatiently. Annabeth and Katniss sat on a log, taking inventory of their supplies. As I walked closer, they grabbed their weapons and prepared to head out. Gale and Katniss both used bows, and Annabeth didn't typically use a weapon, preferring to use snares, but if necessary she would use a dagger. I went with Gale to find some game while Katniss went another way, and Annabeth went to check up on some of her old snares. When Gale and I were crouched in a bush waiting for game to wonder by Gale whispered to me, "How many times is your name in?"

"26 times, what about you?" I whispered back.

"I'm in 42 times." Gale's odds aren't with him. I'd feel bad if he was picked to go to the games. He does so much to protect and feed his family, it'd be ashamed if that was thrown away to the games.

After a while Gale and I had caught a rabbit and 2 squirrels. We met up with Katniss and Annabeth, and headed out of the woods and to the Hob, a place where we trade our game for other supplies like money, vegatables, and more. When we got to the Hob we did our trading. The nice women behind the counter came to our assistance.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked. We all didn't want to go at once, so we let Gale go first.

"Hey, Katniss, how's Prim?" I asked, Prim was her little sister, she cared for her more than her mom did. "She's good, she's really nervous about the reaping though, I try to calm her down, and she always gets nightmares, how's Tyson?"

"He's okay," I our trades at the hob we went to our own houses, to get ready for school the coming day.

X X X

When I walked through the door of my house I saw my little brother Tyson sitting at the table, as usual my dad was in the mines working. I sometimes resented my dad for never being around, though it wasn't his fault. Mining was the only profession available to the citizens of District 12 who were unfortunate enough to be born in the Seam. Still, he had no time to help with cooking or cleaning or raising Tyson. That job fell to me, as my mum had been gone for years..

_My dad walked in the front door with my baby brother alone. I stood up and looked at him, I knew something was wrong. Where was my mother? I started to shake, my hands trembling not wanting to know what was to come._

"_Dad, where's mom?" I asked uneasy, my dad looked at me with a pained expression, and I knew what was coming._

"_She didn't make it Percy, she passed giving birth to your brother, but she loves you very much" and a tear stroked down his face. My knees buckled beneath me and I started to cry…_

I snapped back to reality when my Tyson started calling my name.

"Percy?"

"Yeah bud"

"When dad be home, I really miss him, and we never see him" There was pain in his eyes, and I saw it, I feel bad for Tyson since he's only 10, and doesn't ever see his father.

"I don't know, Tyson. Dad has to work to keep us healthy and safe, but I'm sure he's safe there is no need to worry." I hugged him and then I went to the kitchen and whipped up a breakfast for my brother and I, before we headed of to school. We ate in silence, and then got ready for school.

**That was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEWS are welcomed and appreciated. The next chapter will be posted soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Here is chapter 2 it's a little shorter than the first… I hope you enjoy as I will be continuing this story. HUGE thanks to those who reviewed to the first chapter, and followed.**

ANNABETH

After hunting with Katniss, Gale, and Percy I returned home. My family lived in the bakery, since we were the districts bakers. I lived with the Mellarks, my last name was Chase, my mom was married to another man until he was killed in a mine accident, then she married Mr. Mellark who is now my step dad. He had 3 sons, the one my age(16) was Peeta, who was the nicest to me. I got a breakfast ready and started walking to school with Peeta. He has blonde hair and blue eyes of the town. I have blonde curly hair of the town, but grey eyes of the seam. When Peeta and I arrived at school we parted, and went to our friends. I met up with Katniss, my best friend, and her friend Gale. Shortly after Gale's friend Percy joined us. After a little the bell rang and we all scrambled to class.

I sat down into my seat, which was at the front of the class. I sat in-between Katniss(who was at my left) and Percy(who was at my right). Gale wasn't in our class since he was 2 years older.

"okay class tomorrow is reaping day, which means we may be losing some student from our class.." he started and continued after a cough," so we are just going to do a quick history lesson.." after about 45 minutes the bell rang and class ended, and we were dismissed to lunch.

In the lunch room I sat at a table and Kat-no Percy sat down with me.

"Hey" he said, this was unusual, as much as we spend a lot of time with eachother…. technically, we never talked to one another. I replied with a shy, "hi"

Percy smiled, he had raven black hair of the seam, but he had sea-green eyes. He had broad shoulders and pretty thick biceps. I liked his eye colour, it was rare, and they sparkled.

"We don't talk much do we?" he asked. "No not really" I replied.

"We spend like everyday together too" Percy said.

"Yea, we should talk more, I don't know why-" as I was speaking Gale and Katniss came and sat with us, "Hey guys, sorry we're late." Gale said. "It's alright" Percy said. We sat, talked, and ate. When lunch was over we went to class.

X X X

After school was done, we all walked home together. Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Percy, and I. Since Peeta and I lived in town we were the first to split from the group. When we got home, we started working at the bakery.

X X X

Later that night I layed in bed, thinking about the coming day, the reaping, one more year my life was put at risk. I fell asleep, hoping, and dreaming that the odds were in my favour.

**Theres chapter 2 hope you enjoyed review! I will post chapter 3 as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated for a month but I have been very busy, and I apologize but here is the next chapter. **

PERCY

When I woke up I looked at my brother's bed, to see my dad with him. He's only here on reaping day, all jobs are put off until tomorrow. I got up and put on my hunting gear. I headed to the woods, today I was early so I have to wait for everyone else to show up. After about 5 minutes Annabeth showed up. Her amazing natural curls were carelessly thrown into a ponytail. Her stormy grey eyes were calculating. After a minute or so I realised I was staring, so I decided to start a conversation.

"Hey Annabeth" I choked out, I wanted to make things less awkward between us, I admit I've liked her for about 3 years, yet I have never done anything.

My thoughts were interrupted by her replying, "Hey Percy"

"Do you know where Gale and Katniss are, or are we just really early?" I asked.

"I actually have no idea, they are really late" she said, and a look of confusion overtook her facial expression.

An idea came to me and it filled me with worry. "What if they got into trouble with a peacekeeper?"

Annabeth thought about it for a minute, "Its reaping day the place would be crawling with peacekeepers. Let's just wait a bit longer, just in case, y'know. What if they were right outside the fence, then we would all be whipped." She said.

"Agreed, Let's wait it out a little longer" I said, "In the meantime, what do you want to do?"

"let's just talk, we don't talk that much." She said. I'm really shocked is this actually happening, I am actually having a normal conversation with Annabeth. I should have done this 3 years ago. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know, how many times are your name in?" asked Annabeth. I replied with, "26 times, what about you?"

"16 times" Wow may the odds be in our favour….

After approximately another 5 minutes of waiting, our conversation was interrupted by Gale and Katniss. I shouted, "Where the hell were you guys?!"

"Sorry there were a lot of peacekeepers out there, it was hard to get here, I swear we were almost caught" Gale replied. As much as I was mad at them for being late, Annabeth and I actually bonded and had a normal conversation, I guess I had to thank them for that.

" Well I guess since it is reaping day, we should fish, cause that more of an elaborate dinner, for a celebratory dinner" Katniss suggested. We all nodded our heads in agreement and headed for our fishing poles.

We were sitting at the side of the pond we always fished in. I had caught 4 of those little suckers, Gale had caught none, and both Annabeth and Katniss had caught 2. since we had a total of 8, each of us got 2 per family.

"I've got to say Gale, your fishing skills have gotten even worse" I teased him, and with a sharp shove, I went tumbling into the pond. They all started to laugh at me "Can you help me up man?" I asked Gale

"There ain't no way I'm falling for that again, Jackson." He grinned at me.

Annabeth walked over to the edge of the pond and said to Gale, "There is no reason you can't just help him–" I tugged on her hand and she came hurdling into the pond.

"PERCY! What the hell was that for?! God, you're such a seaweed brain!" I started to laugh, and Gale and Katniss joined me.

"A seaweed brain? Well what are you then? A wise girl?"

We climbed out and I walked over to Gale and threw him in the pond, what I didn't know is that he was still holding onto me. So we both went into the pond. Katniss said, "Wow you two and getting even."

"Would you like to come in Katniss?" I asked her. She gave me a face and said, "No thanks, I'd like to stay dry"

"Oh what's that you want to go in? Okay." Annabeth said and pushed Katniss in. Katniss poked her head out of the water and yelled, "CHASE!"

Annabeth started to laugh and jumped in to join us all. And we all started splashing around, and having fun. Time passed by too quickly, because we had to get out of the pond to get the rest of the supplies for reaping day. We collected strawberries for the mayor and other things for ourselves.

X X X

We headed out of the woods, made a quick trip to the Hob, and to the mayor's house after. Gale and I went to the door and knocked. After 30 seconds the mayor's Daughter, Madge, opened the door. She was wearing an elegant white dress, which was obviously for the Reaping. Everyone dresses formal for the reaping.

"These are for your dad," I said as I handed her the little box of strawberries. In exchange she handed us the money for them and said, "Thanks, my dad will greatly appreciate it." With that she started to close the door. We returned to Katniss and Annabeth and split the money. Then we all headed to our homes.

By the time I was home, my dad and Tyson were up and dressed. They were waiting for me to get ready in the dining room. I washed up and got dressed in 10 minutes. _Here goes another year of wishing that my name doesn't get called_, I thought. I ate a quick lunch with my dad and brother. Then the bells started going off, which meant we had to go over to the town square.

I signed in and headed to the 16 year old boys section. Once everyone was signed in and in their own sections, the Mayor, his wife, Haymitch Abernathy, the only living victor from District 12, and Effie Trinket, the escort sent from the Capitol, walked out. Effie walked up to the microphone and said," Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever your favour. Now, before we select our tributes, we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the Capitol."

Everyone watched in silence until the end of the film. Effie Trinket spoke again, "Now the time has come to select one courageous, young man and woman, for the honour of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games."

She continued, "As always, Ladies first" she walked over to the ball full of the girls names, shuffling through the names she pulled out a slip of paper. She then made her way back to the microphone. She opened up the piece of paper and carefully called out the name, "Annabeth Chase"

What? Annabeth? No, no, no, no! Not her, I looked over to her. She had a pained, shocked, yet feared look on her face. Why is this happening to me? We actually started to talk. Annabeth walked up the steps and onto the stage. "Any volunteers?" As always in District 12, no one volunteered.

"Now for the boys" She walked over to the glass of boys names and picked a sheet out. She took slow steps back to the microphone. She opened up the sheet and read out the name.

The name I feared coming out, my ears rang as the name escaped her lips, leaving me shocked.

"Percy Jackson" She announced.

**There is the 3****rd**** chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are gladly accepted so don't be afraid to hit the review button! Make some suggestion for the next chapter and I might take them to consideration! Credits to the amazing Goddessofbooks2435 for being my editor! Go check out her fabulous stories! You will love them! My updates will be more spaced out now that I'm back in school**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I'm back yet again with another chapter for you! I really hope you like it **** well, please review! Here is a little quiz on your knowledge:**

**Q: When are the 2 times Percy says, "Never" to Annabeth?**

**Review your answer! The answer will be posted with next chapter. Anyway here goes the chapter, sorry for falling off the face of the Earth again!**

ANNABETH

This is all too much to take in. My name was called, so I'm going to fight for my life. But now I have to fight for my life against a boy I've known for years. Who's been there every day for the past 6 years. Who I have actually grown to really like. We actually talked! For the first time I laughed and had fun earlier this morning. Now I'm going to have to kill him to live? What is this world of punishment I've grown up in? The odds of me getting out are 1/24. Effie then says, "Here are this years tribute Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson"

"She looked at and said, "well shake hands you two" We shook hands, and caught each others eyes, it made me think of this morning. Then we were escorted to two different rooms to say our goodbyes. I waited about two minutes before my mother and Peeta walked in. The peacekeeper's giving us two minutes for our goodbye. I walked up to my mom and hugged her.

"Be strong mom, I love you, I always will" I told her, tears were starting to form in eyes, blurring my vision. I let go of her and went to hug Peeta. He had been the only step brother who had been nice to me.

Goodbye Peeta, thanks for being such a warming and nice brother to me all these years." Tears were stroking down my cheeks. "Do me a favour Peeta, tell Katniss how you feel about her, comfort her, for me please."

"I will, I promise Annabeth. Anything for you, I"ll watch you, you will come home" he says and squeezes me tighter. Just then the peacekeeper came in and escorted them out. I wanted to ball up and cry. Moments after, Katniss walked in and I hugged, and she hugged me back.

"I can't believe this is happening, my best friend and my other hunting partener were chosen. This is crazy" Katniss said. I started to cry a little more, "Katniss you have to be strong, take care of Prim, and help Tyson, Percy's little brother, he won't have anyone left. Take care of yourself, and don't push people away, for me and for you." We hugged and she was taken away.

I was alone, that was probably going to be the last time I would see them, the only people I cared about. I was taken outside to a car with Percy and Effie, we got in and started driving to the train station. This was the first time I had been in a car. We arrived at the train station shortly after. The train was silver and had many different carts. I looked at it amazed at what was before my eyes. I slowly climbed up the stairs onto the train Percy trailing closely behind me. I got on what looked like a dining car of the train.

"This is the dining car, if you follow me I will show you your rooms." Percy and I followed Effie throughout the train. She dropped us off in our rooms and told us to meet in the dining car at 6:30 for dinner. I looked at my clock at my clock it read 5:47 so I decided on quick shower.

After my shower I went the closet and selected something appropriate for dinner. It was only 6 so I had some time to myself. So I decided on spending it with my fellow tribute, Percy. So I walked around the train until I found Percy's room. I walked up to it and knocked on it 3 times lightly. Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in" a groggy voice said, so I opened the door slowly, walked in, and shut it lightly behind me. Percy looked up and looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. God, his sea-green eyes were gorgeous, breathe taking.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?" He says suddenly, while twiddling with his thumbs.

"Nothing, I had some spare time, I thought I could spend it with you." I say.

"This just sucks, I can't believe that I'm going through this, I mean my little brother, Tyson, he is going to be so alone growing up. I just I could be there"

"Percy, you have a really good chance of winning this thing. You are amazing with hunting, you could go home," I say.

But it's just if I go home that won't be overly amazing either." He says. I am so confused, live and go home, or die, why would winning the games be so bad?

"Why would winning suck? You live, go home, see everyone, your brother-"

"Because I would loose you!" he cuts me off. Wait what, did he just say that?

"What do you mean?" I ask not entirely sure of what is going on right now.

"Look Annabeth we've known each other for 6 years. I really like you, I have for 3 years! Winning means loosing you, and I don't want to go home, or live without you." Percy says to me. Did that actually just happen? Did he actually just say that? I do admit I've liked him for a year and a half. I hadn't told anyone, not even Katniss. I had just assumed for someone like him to like someone else, someone prettier than me. Someone better than me….

"Percy I-" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"It's okay Annabeth, you don't have to like me."

"No Percy I was actually going to say-" then Effie walks in and cuts me off, "Dinner is ready, come into the dining cart."

With that, I didn't get to tell Percy how I truly felt about him, and we obediently went to dinner without a word.

**Well, well, well. What have we here. I see, a little hint about Peeta and Katniss… oh and a little confession! Percy, my man, Annabeth likes you! Hopefully he soon knows that… I hope to update soon enough, just really busy with school… review and do what you please! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**- Fangirlfeels12**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again fellow people of the internet, I am back with yet again another chapter!*fake internet applause* I'd like to shout out to:**

**Crazygurl117: Thanks so much for the review it meant a lot, and don't worry I won't give up on this story!**

**Skye Eagle: I am, no matter how long it takes!**

**Anyway on with chapter 5!**

PERCY

I can't believe that just happened. I just told Annabeth how I felt about her. She was going to say something but Effie pulled us to dinner. Now I'm sitting at the dinner table blankly. I don't know what to do. What if she doesn't like me? Will our friendship be ruined? If it did it would be all my fault. I just couldn't hold my tongue anymore. I felt like she needed to know how I, felt about her. I may have just ruined everything, and I hate myself for it.

"So is everyone enjoying the pork?" Effie asks to break the silence. A few nodds and "uh-huhs" were given in return. I ate in silence most of the meal, drowning in my own thoughts, and regretting every word I said. I took a quick glance out the window, and out my head down again. I slowly raised my head again. Annabeth looked at me puzzled.

"What is it Percy?" She asked me, I pointed out of the window not breaking my staring out of the window. With my face still full with shock, I sprinted for the window I said, "Look at it, it's huge!"

We were in the one and only capital. Annabeth came over to the window to see what I was looking at. When she saw what I was looking at her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, "that is incredible"

We arrived at the station, it was overflowed with people, waving and yelling hello. I have to say, capital people dressed up really weird, like wigs, fake eyelashes, and enough make up to fill a train weird. We walked off of the train, and walked, while being escorted to the training centre, it appeared to be called. We walked into the building, it was huge! We all got into the elevator Haymitch, Annabeth, Effie, and I. Effie hit the 12 button, I guess it makes sense sine were from District 12. When we got to the floor, the elevator dinged, and the doors swung open. Effie said, " Since you guys are from District 12 you get the penthouse, you guys look around, find your room, and your stylists will meet you to get you ready for the tribute parade."

So after several attempts of opening doors, I finally opened a door and found my room, until I walked in, I though it was my room… but there was a women standing in there, "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room again, sorry if I interrupted anything,"

But as I turned to leave she said, "No, this is your room, I'm your stylist, Portia. I'm here to get you ready for the Tribute Parade,"

"Oh, I'm Percy," I say, "Let's get started." And then she set off to work, getting me all prepped, and dressed up, in clothing that would represent District 12. When she was done prepping me up, she turned me and I looked in the mirror at myself.

"Wow this is cool," I say in admiration, she says shortly after, "It will be even more 'cool' when the cape is on fire."

"Woah, woah, woah,woah, hold up, did you just say 'on fire'" I ask, is she losing her mind?

"Yes Percy, I said on 'on fire'." She says in return. I snap back, "there is no way on heaven or hell, I'll let you burn me to death by setting me on fire, with my permission!"

"We're not setting you on fire, just your cape." She said matter-of-factly.

"Potato, po-tat-o, still not letting you set me, my cape or any part of me, on fire!" I yell. She then said," too bad, we have to meet Cinna and Annabeth, let's go."

We went down the elevator, and through a couple hallways, and out a door, and we were outside with all of the other tributes. There were chariots and horses set up, 12 of them… oh god…

I saw Annabeth next to some guy, he must be her stylist, Cinna. Annabeth looked extraordinary in her outfit, it was the same as mine, but her hair was out up perfectly, with a strand of hair out, her stormy eyes calculating everything around her. She looked at me, and I looked away blushing, did she just me staring at her? Portia and I walked over to Cinna and Annabeth.

"You look great Annabeth," I told her. She was really gorgeous. She smiled and replied, "Thanks, you too Percy."

"SO where are we at with the capes?" Annabeths stylist, Cinna, asked us all.

"What about them?" a confused Annabeth asked. I looked at her and smirked," They're trying to convince us to let them light our capes on fire, and burn us to death."

"WHAT?! There's no way I'm letting you do that! No, no, no!" Annabeth yelled, we gota few looks from other tributes. Cinna said,"IT's fake flame, completely harmless! You need to get on the chariot though."

Hesitantly Annabeth and I got on the chariot, and they set our capes on fire, I whispered into Annabeth's ear, "If you rip off my cape, I'll rip off yours."

She laughed, "I'm actually quite terrified, it looks pretty real to me." She grabbed my hand, and I instantly blushed. The parade was starting, hand in hand, we were out in line. After a couple chariots, we started to go forward, District 11 went out and then it was our turn. There were thousands of people. All of their faces were shocked with our fire, chants, and screams roared through the crowd. I held onto Annabeth's hand for dear life. We held our hands together in the air for everyone to see, and more applause roared. Our chariot came to a stop and we looked up at President Snow.

He calmed down the crowd and said, "Welcome, Tributes, we welcome you, we honour your courage and your sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in you favour." And we went into the training centre. Back up to our floor up the elevator.

"Great job, you guys were phenomenal!" Cinna exclaimed, and everyone agreed. I said to Annabeth, "You were great, girl on fire,"

"Thanks, you too Seaweed Brain," She says with a blush. I loved her blush. Her calling me seaweed brain reminded me about the morning of the reaping day. She was my wisegirl, and I was her seaweed brian, it was perfect, I just wish that she feels the same.

** OH MY SMAUG, yes I said smaug, new hobbit trailer came out today, I loved it! I cant wait for the movie! Anyways, back to the chapter. Oh Percy, does she like you, will you ever know! So many questions, I wish I knew the answers to. Oh wait a minute, I'm the author, I DO know the answers, as for you guys though, looks like you'll have to find out… Muahahaha, I feel evil. Review, or whatever you please! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, until next time**

**- Fangirlfeels12**


End file.
